La donna
by xoxoMeixoxo
Summary: Behind every successful man there is a woman, apart from Minato's - who gets ahead of him, a lot ahead of him... in time. Rated M for later chapters.


**Hope you like this fic :) Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. P.S - forgive any sp mistakes I wrote this late at night.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"I'm sorry Mrs and Mr Namikaze, but your son won't last more than six months," he heard the doctor outside his room tell his parents, soon he heard his mother crying, "can't anyone save him? What about Tsunade? She is the best in healing jutsu – isn't she?" his father asked. "We have no idea where she is or if she will even be willing to return to the village, I truly am sorry, but the best thing you could do is make his last moments memorable..."

It had been a long, lonely and depressing month since he found out he would die, all he had to do all day was lay in his bed and stare longingly outside – which only made him feel worse when he saw all the other children playing, running around free, without a care in the world, he wished he could be one of them. It happened two months ago, on his seventh birthday: he started coughing up blood and fainted – apparently his body was dying from the inside, it hurt... a lot, and still did.

Today was just like the other days, he was looking out of the window – dark thoughts clouded his mind, why doesn't anyone come to visit me? Mom and Dad don't want to see me because they're weak and can't handle the pain of when I'm gone, and Kushina... she's revolted by me – that look in her eyes told me everything – why can't I just die now?

"Hello!" a voice suddenly spoke from his right – frightening him and causing him to jolt away from the speaker, "OW!" Minato clutched the front of his shirt – where his heart was, trying to lessen the pain which erupted there. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, let me take a look," the figure asked. He looked up, expecting to see a nurse or doctor, instead he saw a cute little girl, with big viridian eyes and light pink hair, "are you an angel?" he asked unconsciously due to her unique features. His question caused her to blush and shake her head, "no I'm Sakura, what's your name?" she asked while removing his hand and sending her green chakra through his body – soothing him. "Mi- Minato, are you new to the village, I've never seen you at the academy or around here," he didn't realise that she was healing him because he was to focused on her face – a red tint coating his cheeks. " No, I never went to the academy or outside in the village much, I'm from the Haruno clan, so I don't leave the clan compound much – infact this is my first time out," she had now removed her hands, healing his internal disease.

The pain was gone – he felt as healthy as a horse, "Wha? What did you do to me?" Minato asked puzzled, looking from his chest to the pretty girl next to him. In return she smiled at him and said, "I started learning medical jutsu from when I was four, Tsunade sama often came to me for advice, you're all better now, but tell me if you have pain anywhere else, ok?" Happy tears swelled in Minato's eyes, he hugged her and started crying on her shoulder, "thank you so much, if there's anything I can do to repay you..."

She pushed away from him gently, so that she was holding him at arm's length and wiped his tears and kissed the last ones away – his whole face red due to the her loving and kind touches. "As compensation, will you be my friend Minato?" she asked will holding up her pinkie finger. A bubbly feeling arose in him, it made him feel as if he could fly – he had never been happier in his life, "Of course... Sakura," he then linked his pinkie finger with hers, they both smiled and looked into each other's eyes which held a spark in them.

Minato woke up in the middle of the night – he noticed he was still in his hospital room, I guess I was dreaming, he thought – his depression returning, until he heard a sigh and something warm next to him, "Sakura?" He ran his tiny hand in her hair, enjoying the silky feeling of the pink strands, "you were tired, and fell asleep," she said blinking away her sleepiness. "It's late, why haven't you gone home? Your parents must be worried sick!" Minato didn't want her to get into trouble for him – he felt as strong sense of care towards her, she was special to him, even though they had just met, he liked her the most – more than Kushina... "What about you Minato? Won't you be lonely here all by yourself in this dark lonely room? Besides... I don't have any parents or relatives, it's just me, Akira and Hana chan at the compound and they know where I am, and lastly, I want to be with you, we're friends now aren't we?" Minato hugged her dainty form, "Thank you Sakura..." they stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's warmth.

"Hey, are you feeling up for something?" Sakura suddenly asked, a mischievous grin on her face causing Minato to have a confused and curious expression, "such as?" he asked. Her smile only grew, "to use a little chakra? I want to show you something..." she then got up and opened the window – the one he had been looking at for the past month – she stood on the window pane and turned her head to look back at him, "well?"

Minato was now also standing on the Window pane, he was now looking down on the landscape he was envious of, "Watch this," Sakura told him. She hadn't even performed any hand seals – she just said – furasshu – and was now blinking in and out on the roofs and then flew back to where he was. He was speechless, his mouth wide open, "that... was so cool! Sakura, you're so amazing, please teach me how you did that, what does furasshu mean?" His numerous questions and happy expression made her heart warm, "it means flash, and it's really easy..."

Minato had mastered the technique even better than Sakura on just his second go, "hehe Sakura did you see that? I mastered your own technique, I'll call my version... 'yellow flash'," he said pointing to his hair causing Sakura to lightly chuckle, "I love your hair, it's so spiky but so smooth – I'm jealous." Her compliment caused warmth to spread in his cheeks – he loved the way Sakura made him feel – all the emotions made him happy and motivated. "Your hair is even prettier and smooth Sakura, is your hair colour natural? I have never seen anyone with this shade – I love your hair the most," he was now caressing her face with both his hands and he kissed her forehead gently. "One day, I'll become hokage, and when I do, I want to spoil you with gifts and all the treasures in the world – it's a promise Sakura – I can never thank you enough for saving me, and I never want to see your smile disappear," he spoke with the utmost sincerity – despite his age. "Minato, being with you is enough, I don't need gifts or such, but when you become hokage, I would still want us to remain friends," they were now both holding hands and fell asleep looking at the bright moon.

Eleven years had passed since their first meeting, now both Sakura and Minato were eighteen – Minato due to be promoted to hokage in a few weeks and Sakura a master healer. They had developed a special bond – an unusual friendship, they were best friends, but also sweet lovers – both had a gentle personality. Minato had grown into a fine young man – making all the girls that once hated him, swoon over him – Kushina too, she was also extremely jealous of Sakura and how close the two were.

It was due to Kushina's jealousy that she tried to seal Sakura in a forbidden scroll, thankfully Minato stopped the jutsu with his own, however a giant crater formed followed by an explosion then everything blacked out...

* * *

**Well let me know if you liked the chapter and thanks for reading - take care :)**


End file.
